Mating Rituals
by see03
Summary: Jane is worried that Tarzan doesn't desire her when after a few months of marriage they still haven't made love. What could be the reason? TARZAN X JANE MATURE CONTENT


"Daddy, do you think Tarzan is attracted to me?"

Archimedes looked up from his research, quirking one large, grey eyebrow at his daughter. "What's brought this on?"

Jane shrugged, uncomfortable. Being raised as a proper English lady, this conversation was highly difficult for her – it had taken her days just to gather the courage to approach the subject! "It's just that, it's been months since Tarzan and I were married, and he hasn't kissed me since the day I jumped off the boat."

"So then you haven't…?" He coughed into his hand, becoming equally uncomfortable. This wasn't the type of conversation he had imagined having to have with his daughter when she came to his camp that morning. At times like this, Archimedes desperately wished Jane's mother were still alive. She'd know what to say.

"No, we haven't!" Jane began to get frustrated by the entire situation, her rising agitation making her more daring in her remarks. "The only time he even touches me is when we're travelling amongst the trees, but more and more often we've been walking on the ground with the herd, so now there isn't even that! Am I hideous, daddy?" She collapsed on a chair and put her chin in her hands, pouting. Even her beaus back home had touched her more often when they tried to court her, holding her hand or lightly kissing it.

"Of course you aren't, Jane-dear," he soothed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You must remember Tarzan was raised in the jungle with gorillas. There may be some gorilla behaviour that can explain his actions."

"But what if that's not it, daddy?" Jane just couldn't let it go. Tarzan had never seen another human before, let alone a woman! What if he had only promised to marry her so that she wouldn't leave? She couldn't blame him if that was the case, because he didn't understand what it meant to be married, but Jane's feelings for him were a _wife's_ feelings. She flushed, embarrassed by her thoughts but unwilling to lie to herself. She wanted Tarzan, and she wanted him to want her back.

"Jane," her father said seriously, "I think if you want to know the truth, you have to ask Tarzan."

"Oh, but I couldn't—"

"Yes you can, Jane," he insisted, pulling her up and giving her a gentle shove towards the trees. "Go find that husband of yours and ask him yourself."

Sighing, Jane trudged forward desolately. She really did want to know why Tarzan hadn't tried to consummate their marriage yet (wasn't it all about mating in the jungle?), but she was also afraid to hear the answer. Her lips pressed together grimly and she looked forward, determination lighting her eyes. She would ask Tarzan, but there was one more person – or rather, gorilla – that she had to talk to first.

* * *

><p>"Terk!"<p>

The female gorilla in question turned around from where she sat with Tantor and saw Jane running towards them, hand outstretched in greeting. She gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, hiding a small smile behind her hand. Really, her sister-in-law was the most amusing creature she had encountered in a long time. She was easy to frighten, incredibly self-conscious and shy, and she still stumbled over their words. She was also very eager to please, and extremely dedicated to learning their ways.

Lately, though, Jane had been taking a special interest in Terk (probably because of Tarzan and Jane's marriage) and had been talking to her often. It didn't happen to be about anything in particular, it was just Jane trying to get to know her new sister, and really, Terk enjoyed the together time. Terk had always been able to sense some underlying question Jane wanted to ask, though, but she never did.

Judging by the look on Jane's face, today would be the day that Jane asked what she had been wanting to ask for weeks, and the gorilla figured it'd be best if they were alone.

"Get outa here," Terk said to Tantor, shooing him. "It's girl talk now."

Tantor huffed and slanted an eye down at his friend. "You know, when an elephant has problems—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, elephants are better than gorillas at everything, now go," Terk chuckled, giving him a shove. He left without protest, the heavy thump of his footsteps slowly fading.

"Terk," Jane panted, coming to a stop beside her.

"What's up?" the gorilla asked nonchalantly, picking up a stick and idly chewing on it.

"I need to ask you some questions about gorilla habits," the British woman answered, sitting beside her.

"Why don't you ask Tarzan? He's your mate, after all."

Jane shifted slightly, clearly nervous. "That's the thing – it's about Tarzan."

"What, is he not good in the sack?" Terk laughed and didn't hear what Jane mumbled in response. "What'd you say?"

"I said, I wouldn't know," Jane repeated, blushing.

"You haven't done the deed?" Terk asked, eyes wide. She was honestly shocked, but then she remembered the type of woman Jane was and shrugged.

"No. That's why I wanted to ask you about gorilla behaviour – mating behaviour, specifically," Jane's blush was slowly fading, and she felt her cheeks beginning to cool again.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed there aren't many males in our group," Terk began, unsure how to explain and where to start. Jane's nod encouraged her to go on. "That's because for gorillas, only one male mates the females, and it's always the leader of the herd – Kerchak was the last such male."

Jane's face paled. "You mean that all this time Tarzan has been—"

"NO!" Terk laughed loudly, nearly falling backwards. "No, no, Tarzan hasn't been mating the females." She chuckled a few more times, wiping her eye. "Tarzan knows that he won't be our leader permanently. Unfortunately, we don't have another male at the moment that is old enough or powerful enough to protect the herd, so Tarzan is taking that place. If he didn't, another male might come and try to take over the heard, and he would then kill the children so the females would be free to mate." Jane gasped, shocked, but Terk shrugged. It had never happened to their herd, but it was what gorillas did. Thankfully it wouldn't happen so long as Tarzan managed to defend them until one of the males could take his place.

"Tarzan has always known that he was part of our family," Terk explained gently, putting her hand atop Jane's, "but also that he was different from us. He wouldn't be able to sire children with a female gorilla, and he's happy just being here for everyone. When a male finally takes his place, Tarzan will still be highly respected and looked at as a leader. I don't know what human mating rituals are like," she said, "but Tarzan has been following ours. It's _you_ who hasn't been following along." Here she laughed again. "Tarzan's been laying hints for you pretty thick for the last few weeks. He's probably just as frustrated as you, if not more so."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, confused.

"In gorilla herds, it is the female that approaches the male when she is ready to mate. Tarzan agreed to marry you after you kissed him, right?" Terk's expression grew smug when Jane nodded dumbly. "Gorilla males will try to prove their worth in the herd by providing shelter, protection, and love. He's been walking with the herd a lot lately, and playing with the kids more, to try to show this. But the male will wait for the female to make the first move. Have you approached him in such a way since that kiss?"

"No…"

Terk's face was positively gleeful now. "That's the problem then! Gorilla males are highly understanding and loving – they won't force a female of their herd to mate until they are ready, so you need to approach Tarzan if that is what you want."

"That's what daddy told me to do," Jane sighed. "It's a lot different here than it was back home. The males approach the females in our society. I can't imagine telling Tarzan what it is I want." She felt her face flushing again at just the thought.

"Well, since you wanted to know about our mating behaviour, you could approach him the way a gorilla would," Terk suggested mildly, looking at her fingernails and picking at them. "Tarzan would probably understand that better anyway, since he's been trying to communicate with you all along."

Jane's eyes opened wide, and she put some serious thought into it. Gorilla behaviour was predominantly physical; it still wouldn't be easy for her to be so forward, but if she could do it without having to verbalize what she wanted, Jane was confident she could do it.

"Tell me what to do."

* * *

><p>Tarzan rested on Tantor's back lazily as they circled the herd, keeping an eye out for predators. "Tantor, do you think Jane considers me her leader?" For the man raised among gorillas, only the leader had mating rights, and he very much wanted to mate with Jane. He had been trying to prove his capabilities to her over the last few weeks – walking on the ground with the herd, playing with the children more, finding the most ideal resting spots – but for the headstrong English woman, Tarzan wondered if she understood what he was trying to say, and if she would accept his position in her herd.<p>

Tantor shrugged, his entire body shifting with the movement. The elephant had been living with the gorilla herd since he was small and had learned many of their habits. Soon, though, Tantor would leave to find a mate of his own, and one day the gorilla herd would have another male to lead them, so the elephant understood Tarzan's desire to start his own herd with Jane. "Jane has been coming around to talk to Terk a lot, lately. Maybe you should ask Terk if she knows."

Pushing himself up onto his elbow, Tarzan looked amongst the herd, and sure enough, there was Jane and Terk, sitting close together and obviously talking about something important. Suddenly Jane looked up at him and he felt his entire body temperature rise as her eyes settled on him. They were half-lidded and seemed to glow with an inner fire. He looked away quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment and his desire – the latter not so easily hidden behind his loincloth. Coughing, he snagged a nearby vine and swung down to the ground.

When Tantor looked back at him questioningly Tarzan grinned sheepishly. "Watch the herd for me? There's something I, uh…gotta do." He quickly dashed off and Tantor shrugged before continuing his circle around the herd.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Jane asked, excited. She'd seen that look on men back in England. There was no way Tarzan was unaffected by her.<p>

"That was really good for your first try," Terk complimented. "Next, gorilla females typically brush up against the male to show their intent. If the male doesn't get the hint by then, they never will."

"Should I do that right away, or wait?"

Terk shrugged. "I guess it depends on when you want to. Tarzan is probably alone right now if you prefer to continue privately. Its unlikely you'll get another chance like this for a while."

"Okay, thanks Terk." Jane smiled and hugged the other female gratefully. Terkina stiffened slightly before smiling and raising her arms in a loose hug. Letting each other go, Jane stood and raced off in the direction Tarzan had gone.

Jane moved at a quick but easy pace, so she wasn't winded at all when she finally caught up to Tarzan, who had stopped and was sitting hunched over on a tree stump. About to approach him, his name ready to tumble from her lips, she froze when she heard him groan and instantly knew what he was doing. Blushing (damn her fair skin!) she spun back around and put her back to a tree, panting softly in excitement. She heard the crunch of leaves from her sudden movement, but the normally vigilant Tarzan must not have heard them and so didn't come to investigate.

On the stump, Tarzan had flipped his loincloth up out of the way and wrapped one hand around his pulsing erection, groaning softly into the air at the feel of his callused palm touching its heated flesh. This wasn't the first time he'd gotten an erection (the first time he had been highly frightened and confused, and he hadn't known what to do until his mother realized he was acting strangely and confronted him), but he was still very self-conscious of it.

Being the only human in the jungle had meant he had to deal with this himself for many years. He eventually learned that it wasn't something to be ashamed of, but now that Jane and he were married and she was living permanently with the herd, he felt guilty again for its presence, because Jane hadn't yet voiced her intentions between them. He heard faint crackling behind him but decided to ignore it as it didn't suggest a large animal. Instead he continued stoking his hard length, head tipping back slightly as he groaned, his teeth gritting over the pleasure. He wondered what Jane would think if she knew she did this to him.

Panting, he hunched forward, his hand moving faster and squeezing harder as he neared his completion. He hadn't expected such a sultry look to be sent his way by Jane, and he found himself ejaculating quicker than normal due to the added excitement, baring his teeth as he roared his release.

Relaxed thanks to his orgasm, he stiffened when he heard more movement coming from behind him. He had thought it was just a passing animal, but that sound had come from the same spot; whatever had been there had stayed behind. Quietly he arranged his clothing again and crouched on the ground, slowly edging his way around the tree. His eyes widened when he saw Jane standing there, her face flushed and her lower lip tightly caught between her teeth. He felt a familiar heat begin to spread through him again, and tried to shake it off.

He stood up and tried to make his presence known before she would see him, so as not to startle her too badly. She jumped slightly when the leaves rustled and then visibly relaxed when he stepped out of them, though her cheeks reddened further. He began to feel very worried.

"Jane, are you feeling all right? You look like you have a fever." He came further forward and steadied her when she wobbled, her knees almost giving out. He quickly scooped her up in his arms, intent on taking her back to the herd to rest.

"Tarzan," she whispered against his neck, her lips brushing against his pulse, feather light. He stiffened – in more ways than one – and found himself stopping, his breaths coming fast and hard as he tried to steady himself. His eyes widened when she shifted in his arms, pressing her breasts firmly against his chest, her hips down against his abdomen, and her lips to his ear. She nibbled the flesh lightly, sucking it between her lips and soothing it with her tongue.

He groaned loudly, his erection stirring beneath his loin cloth. "Jane," he managed to say clearly. What had made her suddenly accept him? He didn't question it as he put her down, her eyes staring up into his. Whatever had pushed her to finally approach him didn't matter, because he could see that she honestly wanted this as badly as he did. Finally he could do what he had been waiting to do, and with slightly shaking hands he pulled aside his clothing, the tanned hide falling off his body easily, revealing his hardening length to Jane's gaze.

She gasped softly, staring down at it shyly. Suddenly Tarzan began cleaning up the area around them, and dragging large leaves down to cover the ground in a makeshift litter. A primitive part of her was pleased by his overture, and with nimble fingers she pulled at the laces holding together her own tanned hide, the short shirt and skirt falling to the ground in a pool around her ankles. Looking up, she saw Tarzan looking at her and she blushed again, her slight confidence flagging and she reached up to cover what she could as she sat down on the leaf pile.

"Don't," Tarzan begged, kneeling beside her and pulling her hands away. "You are beautiful," he whispered, his fingertips gliding down the gentle curve of her breast. Her breath hitched and she began to shake lightly, her breasts rising and falling as her breathing deepened.

Lifting her hand, Jane slowly reciprocated Tarzan's touches, her fingers gliding down his chest and circling one of his nipples. He inhaled sharply through his nose. Smiling, Jane leaned forward, growing more confident in the face of Tarzan's rising desire, and place small kisses along his jaw and beside his lips. The ape man's mouth opened to her probing, and they fused together wetly, tongues twining and teeth nipping.

Jane felt Tarzan grip her shoulders and followed his lead when he began coaxing her to lie down. He immediately blanketed her body with his, pressing his sculpted muscles to her softly curved form. She felt the heavy weight of his erection against her thigh, and instinctively spread her legs, allowing him to wedge himself within them and against her core. She moaned when she felt the burning heat of him against her entrance and rubbed up and down the length, cushioning it between her folds.

"Tarzan, Tarzan," she chanted softly, her head falling back, hair tumbling around it like a halo. He glided his fingers through it reverently, nuzzling his face into the curve of her neck and nipping gently. She moaned, the sound turning into a soft shout when she felt his fingers probe her vagina, filling her completely. She bit her lip, worried. If one finger was already a tight squeeze, she was a little frightened of the prospect of having all of him inside her. She wouldn't let that deter her, though. If it wasn't meant to fit, humanity wouldn't reproduce this way. She trusted biology infinitely, and so when Tarzan managed to squeeze a second finger in and began to gently scissor them she spread herself wider to make it easier, hips tilting upwards in an attempt to make the angle just right –

Oh! She cried out, her eyes opening in shock. "Ahh, ahh, right there Tarzan!" she moaned, hands coming up to grab his back, fingernails sinking in. He hissed and pumped his fingers within her, curling them slightly each time he drew back.

She didn't know how he was doing this, but she prayed he wouldn't stop! She could feel her stomach and thigh muscles clenching, and her vision was turning white. Her breath was coming faster and faster, and – she all but screamed as her orgasm tore through her, bucking against Tarzan's hand and pulling him close to her, vibrating with the adrenalin as she came down, her body pliant.

Tarzan's lips met hers again, and she kissed him roughly, desperate to show him how wonderful that had felt. When she felt the head of his erection nudge her she pulled back slightly to look up at him and nodded for him to go ahead. She had been right that it would be a tight squeeze, and she blew out an unsteady breath as he eased his way in, making her feel like she would tear in two. He stopped suddenly, feeling a barrier inside her.

"Jane, I must…"

"I know," she gritted, "best do it fast and get passed it."

Nodding, he pulled back and with a quick, hard jerk of his hips, breached her maidenhead and was fully seated within her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, but a fear tears leaked out from behind her eyelids. Tarzan kissed them away gently, and she leaned into his touch.

After a few minutes Jane realized Tarzan wasn't going to move until she gave him the go ahead. She moved her hips experimentally and was rewarded by a short dart of pleasure. She sucked in a quick breath and moved again, this time pressing back into the leaves, making Tarzan pull out slightly, and then arching them back up, enclosing him to the hilt.

"Jane," he muttered, grabbing her hips. Slowly he began thrusting, pulling and pushing her hips to match his rhythm. Soon, he had to let them go to shove his hands into the leaves on either side of her head to support himself as he thrust faster and faster. Jane's legs came up to circle his hips, and she continued the pace he had set.

Judging by his clenched teeth and rapid breathing, Jane knew he wasn't going to last very long, so she pulled his face towards her breasts, seeking added stimulation so she could join him in rapture. He seemed to understand her actions, as his lips immediately captured her nipple and sucked it harshly, rolling it with his tongue and nipping it. One of his hands came up to play with the other nipple, and she cried out, feeling her body go into a frenzy as a second orgasm approached.

The rippling of her inner walls around him were what undid Tarzan, and his movements became more jerky, turning from long, steady thrusts to short, deep ones. One, two, three more of these movements and Tarzan snapped his hips up against Jane's as he came, his hot seed triggering her climax and making her shout, her muscles squeezing around him and milking him.

His softening penis twitched slightly inside her as he fell, barely managing to support his weight on his forearms to prevent squishing her. When he was fully spent within her he rolled them over onto their sides and tucked her against his chest. When he had caught his breath, Tarzan gently pushed her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

"Why did you suddenly…?"

She giggled somewhat nervously. There was no need to be embarrassed anymore, but she was appalled with herself that it had taken her so long to just take what it was she wanted. She knew Tarzan wouldn't judge her, though, so she said, "I found out that you had been waiting all these months for me to approach you."

He blinked. He had thought all this time that she wasn't interest in him. "Was I supposed to come to you first?" He obviously hadn't learned enough about British culture, if he had made such a large mistake.

"Well, in England it is typically the man who approaches the woman, but you couldn't have known that," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. "Just like I didn't know that for gorillas, the female approaches the male. I didn't think to question the habits you grew up with compared to mine, and so I thought you didn't want me."

"No, I definitely want Jane," he rumbled. Jane gasped when she felt an answering pulse from within her as he grew again.

"Then please take me," she begged, and moaned as he proceeded to do just that. Over and over again.

That day, Jane learned that if you don't ask, the answer is always no.


End file.
